


Cocoon

by supremeleader



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Biker!Kylo Ren, F/M, Fluff, Kylo Uses Emojis, Want a Part Two? Let me know!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 15:38:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15342993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supremeleader/pseuds/supremeleader
Summary: Biker boyfriend Kylo is always there for you.





	Cocoon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [disorderedorder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/disorderedorder/gifts).



There was something quite pleasing of the sensation the liquor had burning down your throat. The way your focus hazed for a moment as your eyes squinted from the sting. It was a sort of reminder that the liquid gold would be a temporary fix: something that was much needed.

Standing amongst friends at a high table, all surrounding its circle, the four of you downed the clear shots in sync. With a countdown starting from three, you soon found yourself giggling and wiping your chin. What number was this one? Four? Five? You couldn't remember... You just knew you were having a good time and that was all that truly mattered to you.

"Let's go dance!" Your dear friend, Kaydel, called out. She waved her hand to the other two before reaching for you, your stumbling form following after. Your body was already burning, and dancing wasn't the best add on, but who said no to dancing at a club? That wasn't very much like you.

Your body swayed to the music, pressed closely against all the rest. Though you weren't claustrophobic, you were sure that—if you were sober—you would've suffocated. Instead, you moved with the beat and your friends, you felt your body nearly break into a sweat as your skin burned. With the thin and body tight dress you had been wearing, it still seemed as if it was too much clothing to wear, when it wasn't.

"I think I need a breather!" You called out over the music, already three songs in. Kaydel, and your other two friends—Rey and Rose—all nodded. "I'll be by the table!" You pointed before slipping away.

Sucking in a deep breath, nearly falling lightheaded, you shook it off and walked away. Fanning yourself with your hand, eyeing the table you claimed for the night, you decided to get some water in your system instead as you turned towards the bar.

The music pounded heavily in your ears, but it seemed as if the newfound headache pounded louder. You knew it was reaching that time to go, almost two in the morning on a Friday night, and your bed was calling... But, it was Kaydel's birthday and you knew how far into the night the ladies went...

"What can I get you?" The bartender asked as you snapped out of your thoughts, leaning an elbow onto the metal surface.

"Water, please." You nodded as the man nodded back, waiting a good minute before he came back with the glass. "Thanks!" At that, you turned and took a large sip, just about ready to walk back to your table, only to feel some crash right into you.

"Sh— Shit! S— Sorry!" The voice boomed as your eyebrows narrowed, thankful that it was just water that spilled over than anything else. "Shit... Shit!" Not realizing you had a man now in your arms—a man much too big to be in your arms—your eyebrows lifted as he looked up at you. "Sorry..." His voice trailed.

Feeling a blush creep on to your cheeks as you looked into his honey brown eyes, your heart skipped a beat as you scanned his face for a moment. The scattered freckles on the pale skin, expressive eyebrows that were raised, a dark mane that surrounded his head... a mean scar and... those lips? They were awfully pink...

"Heh—" He snickered, a smirk growing on his lips as he noticed your gawking before straightening himself up. "Nice blush."

"Huh?!" You nearly panicked, clutching your face and dropping the glass... although never hearing it shatter.

"I may be... a little drunk... but my reflexes are still up to par." The man said, handing you the now empty cup. A bummer for you as your throat now desired the cold liquid that was now puddled at your feet.

"Sorry... I—"

"It's alright, little one." The man winked as your heart sank. Already tossing a nickname your way and he had hardly even heard you speak... "Thank you for catching me." He teased, caressing your cheek with his thumb as your heart fluttered.

"I— Yeah, uh—"

"Kylo." He reached his hand out, your eyes darting to it and widening at the size.

Taking it in your own and shaking it rather slowly—too slowly—you nodded and stared at his mass. "Y/N..."

"Can I buy you a drink to make... to make up for that?" He asked.

Snapping your eyes up and seeing him point at your empty glass, you sighed as you looked at it. "It was just... It was water." You shook your head. "I've... I had enough tonight."

"Well that's shit." He huffed as you looked back up at him. "Was hoping you'd outdrink me or something... But that's alright. You get home safe." Kylo nodded, catching you off guard. He didn't persist... he didn't pester you. He didn't even bother to beg.

Is that why your heart was racing so quickly?

"Thanks..." You nearly whispered as the man eyed you for a moment, hand slipping from yours as he walked away, leaving you with weak knees.

Watching the tall man—who you had learned to be Kylo—walk away, you stared in awe. In simple and drunk terms, the only ones your mind could form, he was _fucking hot_ and you couldn't believe he had slid so easily from you.

"Kylo..." You muttered, only to smile. He had a face you would never and could never forget.   
  
  
  


" _What are you thinking about?_ " A voice echoed from your phone as it lied on your fluffy bed, off in the distance. " _You're quiet... What is it?_ "

"Oh..." You breathed, eyeing the soft pink, club dress that was held before you. "The day we first met." With a forming smile on your face, you hung the dress back on its rack before walking back to your bed and plopping on it, being engulfed by the white sheets.

" _You remember?_ " The man on the other end of the line teased.

"Of course I do..." You bit your bottom lip, twirling some of your hair before eyeing it. "Those eyes... So captivating. I can't believe a man your size fell into my arms." You chuckled.

" _Your little arms were meant to hold me_."

"Have I made you too soft?" You asked, grinning before turning onto your stomach, reaching for one of the pink pillows your bed had to rest on.

" _Hmm... I think it's a good thing. Why else would I have over 4000 photos of you that include many screenshots of our texts?_ _Either way... You're the only one who sees this side of me_."

Blushing, you chuckled. "Because you love me..."

" _I do... I_ _really_ _do, little one_."

Sighing in content, you reached for your phone and eyed your wallpaper. A photo of him, the love of your life, plastered for your eyes to see. "I love you, too..."

After a good hour or so speaking to him, you found yourself sitting at an outdoor café, smiling at your phone. A screenshot caught your focus as you scrolled through one of your social media apps. _His_ post. One of your shared texts. A sweet one sent from you. You knew that, obviously as you were his girlfriend, but just by the heart emoji that was in place for the contact name... your smile widened.

Kylo Ren was not a texter, nor was he into emojis, but, for you... he was everything he wasn't before. Everything you could've asked for.

Closing the app and opening up your messages, you tapped the one that read out _kylo bby_ ♡

**_I miss you..._ **

**♡**

**_and I love you!_ **

Eyeing the three messages and waiting for them to deliver, you rested your chin in the palm of your hand as you waited. Seeing the bubble instantly pop up as your lover typed away, you awaiting their response.

**_I miss you, little one_ **

**♡** **♡** **♡** **♡** **♡**

**_and I love you more!_ **

Chuckling as you read the messages, never imagining a man like him—who road a motorcycle and wore black, leather jackets—to be so expressive about his love. Especially through a _text_.

It made your heart flutter at the thought. The way he put so much effort... how it showed through his gentle love that only you would ever receive. His soft kisses, his tight cuddles, his gentle affection. You were his heaven and he'd treat you as such. Forever and always.

 ** _Come back home, I need your cuddles_** **:(**

Sighing as you hit send, you watched the bubble pop up again.

 ** _Soon, little one. I will aggressively cuddle you just how you love it_** **♡**

Smiling, you sucked in a deep breath before standing up, aiming back for your apartment as you had the day off, letting it pass by swiftly as you enjoyed the peace and tranquility it held.

Sending him one last message, you grinned as you looked away from your phone and walked the sidewalk.

**_Don't take too long, I'm missing your presence, it's been gone for too long_ ** **):** **_I need your love_ ** **♡**

Stuffing your phone into your purse as you tugged on the sleeves of your jean jacket, you came to a sudden halt as your eyes landed on a very familiar bike that held a _very_ familiar pink helmet. "Kylo?"

Breaking into a sprint, as much as your heels would let you, you entered your apartment building and rushed up the staircase, all the way down your hall and to your room before nearly slamming the door open. Just as you were about to call out to him, You watched as the tall, broad figure, turned in his spot to face you. That familiar black, leather jacket, the ripped up jeans, and the dated tattoo that sat on his chest (where his heart raced) that was seen through his white shirt... It was him. Him and his messy, wavy hair, and that scar you've grown to love.

Dropping your purse and not even bothering to shut the door behind you, you rushed up to him.

With open arms, Kylo instantly caught you, lifting you up to him as your lips crashed against one another; legs wrapping around his waist as your hands held the back of his head, fingers lost in his hair.

"You're finally home." You breathed, not daring to separate from the kiss, afraid you'd lose him. "I missed you, big guy."

"I'm home." He hummed, kissing you back, as much as his now numb lips allowed him to. "I love you, little one."

 


End file.
